Camila Santiago
Camila Santiago is Victor Santiago's wife and David & Amy's mother. She is portrayed by actress Bertila Damas. Throughout the Series Season Five In Two Turkeys, it's Thanksgiving 2017 at Karen Peralta's house where the Peraltas are meeting the Santiagos for the first time. When Amy shows up with her parents, Camila is holding a fully-stuffed turkey she made even though Amy had told her that Karen will be the one preparing the turkey and her mom had to just bring stuffings. Camila makes a comment that now they have two turkeys just in case, which slightly offends Karen. Jake and Amy tries to do some damage control with some convo-grease during a pre-dinner conversation, to ease the tension between the parents due to the passive-aggressive turkey that Camila brought and Roger Peralta's first impression involved him not wearing pants. For the first topic, Amy draws attention toward how lovely Karen's new ceramic bowl painted by her is and mentions that her mom paints as well. Camila clarifies that she paints on canvas though, which is completely different than painting on objects. Due to a little too much alcohol, in Jake & Amy's attempt in getting the parents drunk, the dads get competitive and Camila recommending that they split the cost in paying for their children's wedding. Although it seems she is trying to pacify the situation, she adds a questionable comment about how the Peraltas' financial situation isn't good. Later, right before Karen's turkey is about to be carved into, Camila also brings out her turkey so it can be cut too. To add more offense toward Karen, Camila put her stuffings in Karen's painted ceramic bowl. After Roger accidentally cuts off his thumb and everyone rushes to the E.R., it's implied that the moms bonded over cleaning up all the blood and the time spent at the hospital. Season Six In The Golden Child, Camila is in town and was invited to have dinner with Amy and Jake. She decided to invite her favorite child, David. She and her son arrive at Scanlon's Steakhouse, an hour early before the set meeting time for the dinner. She learns that her golden boy has been promoted to Police Lieutenant and has certified EMT training. They are sharing a French Onion soup when Amy and Jake show up. During the meal, Camila gets to hear about one of David's rescues with a suicidal actress. Jake brings up that Amy got a gold certification in marksmanship but David received a platinum certification in marksmanship that's so much more impressive. Jake next brings up Amy is the youngest female sergeant in the history of the the 99th Precinct. Camila says she's very proud of her daughter and that she's proud of all her children. After Jake accidentally chokes on a bread roll and David saves him, Camila feels even prouder of her son and that the whole restaurant gets to witness it, too. When David's Captain shows up at the restaurant out of the blue, she gets the shock of her life to see that David is getting arrested and to hear that it's because there was a large quantity of cocaine discovered in his desk. Thankfully, before her trip ends, David is found to not be guilty of any drug possessions. It's a new night where Camila can have dinner joined by her son, Amy, and Jake. When Amy says that David has always been a role model for her, Camila injects that he's everyone's role model and that's why he's on the mantel at her home. Next, Amy excuses herself to go to the bathroom. While Amy is away from the table, though, Jake launches into a tirade about how unfairly she's been treating her daughter compared to her son. Jake tells Camila to appreciate Amy more, that she needs to stop bringing her own coffee when she visits them, that he knows when she calls him an idiot in Spanish, that she thinks he has a big nose when she says he has an "interesting nose", and 35 other things in a list of grievances against her. Personality Jake regards Camila and Victor as "traditional, reserved and like their daughter controlling". Trivia * Loves to paint on Canvases * Shown to have considerable skill playing piano Gallery TwoTurkeys - 8.jpg TwoTurkeys - 11.jpg The Golden Child - 5.jpg The Golden Child - 6.jpg Category:Season Five Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Santiago Family